One process for making chromanes from coumarin derivatives is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,324 at columns 101-103. However, that process involves chromatography as a purification step, which does not scale well commercially. The unprotected amino derivative bicyclic compound ethyl 2-(6-amino-chroman-2-yl)acetate is described on column 147. In view of the lack of scalability of the prior art process, there is a need for improved processes for producing compounds that are useful as intermediates in processes for producing platelet aggregation inhibitors.